


John Hamish Watson

by HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Annabel Lee AU??, Character Death, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Is that a thing that people do?, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Yeah idk either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/pseuds/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind
Summary: John and Sherlock are spending each and every second deep in love and not a day passes without them being together, but as soon as John gets sick things get a little harder...





	John Hamish Watson

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an Annabel Lee AU if that's even a thing. Annabel Lee is a beatiful and depressing poem by Edgar Allan Poe and I'd recomend reading it before reading this ff.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -Minor spoiler I guess, but only if you decide to not read the poem first-
> 
> Most of it I'd say is pretty accurate, but I removed the part where the teller of the story lays down and sleeps in Annabel Lee's coffin because that's just really creepy.

Sherlock Holmes had been struck by love the first time he saw John Watson, he'd always brushed it off as a tiny teenage crush, to be fair they were both still too young to be sure of anything to do with love, but as they'd started dating it felt so perfect. More perfect than anything Sherlock had ever felt before. For once in his life Sherlock felt whole, as cheesy as that sounds it was true. Sherlock felt safe and happy with John, and John felt the same. Things were good.

They would go down to the sea together and watch as the waves crashed agaist the golden sand glistening as the sun went down behind the waves making the water a mix between orange and red. Sherlock thought this was the most beautiful time of the day. They usually did this, went outisde late evening sitting in the grass holding hands as the sun went down on the horizon. The only sound Sherlock could hear was the waves hitting the sand and retreating, and obviously John's heavy breathing. In these moments Sherlock forgot the world and his surroundings. John was the only thing on his mind. John was always the only thing on his mind, but this was different, now that was the point, now they could pour their hearts out to each other and be themselves. These moments were Sherlock's favourite. The only thing these boys ever did was loving each other, from the day they met to now. Loving each other was the one thing they did best. Sherlock used to tell John how he wished there was a word beyond love, Sherlock loved John more than the word "love" would ever tell. Neither of them felt like the simple "I love you" still cut it. They wanted something more, something better. They never found anything so these moment were about the closest they ever got.

As far as showing their love for each other Sherlock was sure every single one could see it. Even the angels from heaven and the demons from hell, and he thought that was the reason. Yes, that was it. The angels and demons didn't like them together. Many sleepless nights had led Sherlock to studing the different religions and homosexuality was frouned upon. That must have been the reason the angels made John sick. Every day it got worse and when it got to the point where John couldn't go out by the sea with Sherlock anymore Sherlock would come to John and hold his hand. He'd hold John's hand between his and wish for him to get better. He'd whisper his memories from when they went out togther, and how they used to laugh so much, and how John would throw rocks in the water to see the tiny waves forming around where the rock had hit, and how their hands fit so perfectly together when they were tangled togther, and how Sherlock would usually tap John's knuckles softly when he was bored. And more often than not Sherlock's eyes would tear up while he was talking to John, because even though John was sick and in pain he'd still crack a smile when the memories were recalled and he'd let out a chuckle. Sherlock saw his best friend and lover's smile getting more and more shallow every time he smiled. Sherlock knew John didn't have much time left, and it was painful to be of so little help to his other half.

After John's death Sherlock was still haunted by his memories. He'd go down by the sea and sleep there, just to be closer to John. Sherlock had asked for John to be buried next to the sea, and so he was. On the worst nights Sherlock would go to the tomb and lie down next to it. He missed John so dearly but his body would never allow him to cry. Sherlock just felt empty, and John was missing and couldn't help fill that emptiness. He wanted to die, he wanted to die so badly, but he couldn't find the courage to do so. Their soules would be togther though, now and forever. The angels might have taken John, but they would never remove Sherlock's love for him. 

They loved with a love that was more than love. Sherlock and John.


End file.
